


Play Time

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim play out one of Bones Sexual Fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta(s)** : madscribbles (Who kept me IC) and drivven (Who made sure my tenses and words were totally in sync.)  
>  **A/N** : Thank you to drivven and where00wentb4 for the pushes and fleshing out that I needed so desperately at the start of this story and to all the lovely ladies in Word Wars for kicking my ass and making me finish.

Bones had been looking forward to this for days; three to be exact. Three days before he had described a scene to Jim, believing that it wouldn't be something his partner would want to act out in reality, but wanting the intimacy of at least sharing the idea.

To his surprise and joy his lover had agreed to play out this fantasy and now here they were in Bones’ quarters with a very nude… very _sexy_ Jim standing in front of him. His perfectly firm body and beautiful skin exposed so Leonard could look his fill while he carefully examined his lover to ensure the past three days hadn’t harmed Jim in any way.

Leonard happily hummed while inspecting Jim’s trapped ‘package’ “Has it been causing you any discomfort?” he asked absently.

Jim just stared at him with a raised eyebrow and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer boy,” Bones growled while giving Jim a slap on his inner thigh.

Jim hissed at the sharp, sudden sensation, remembering his ‘part’, and then replied with a rather _un_ -submissive smirk, “Sorry Sir. Only in the mornings when I get an erection.”

Bones repressed a knowing smirk of his own, and then went on in a terse, authoritative tone. “You been washing it and keeping yourself clean right?”

“Yes Daddy,” he said sarcastically as he almost sighed. His lover was enjoying the authority a bit too much. Though this was Bones’ fantasy and he would go through with it so long as it didn’t interfere with his performance while on duty.

“Good boy,” he praised mockingly. “You remember your safe word?” Bones asked while tapping the archaic hard plastic encasing Jim’s flaccid member with his fingernail.

Jim tried not to flinch, but the vibration felt odd. It was almost like his cock was in a deprivation chamber. “Yes sir,” he fell into his role now with more purpose, anticipating the agreed upon ‘scene’ to finally begin.

“And?” Bones found himself unexpectedly having to prompt Jim further. “Are you just going to stand there and ‘yes sir’ me all night or are you going to tell me your safe word so we can play tonight?” He chose his words so that Jim’s lack of patience would come to the surface and spare him from any more needless pauses.

“The choice is yours after all; I’m not the one who’s been wearing the chastity belt for the past three days,” Bones gave the blatant hint with an evil smirk.

“Keenser,” Jim said with his breath catching in his throat trying not to picture anything or ‘anyone’. Just thinking of Keenser was enough to spoil the mood for the night and he hoped that he would never have to use his ‘safe word’ in any bedroom setting.

“See. Now that wasn’t too hard.” His voice switched to a kinder, more reassuring tone. “Go lay on the bed, legs spread wide open. I want to play with my boy for a bit.” while lightly swatting his Jim’s bare behind. He slowly followed after Jim, with a brief detour to pick up a bag that contained a few _surprises_ for tonight’s play time.

As Bones stood over his lover, he smiled; “Look at you, so eager to play. If you have any final questions you better ask them now ‘cause once we start the only thing I want to hear from you is moans, groans, yelps, and panting. Do you understand?”

Jim hid a satisfied smile. “Are you going to get undressed before we play?” Jim breathed while eyeing Bones hungrily.

Bones looked Jim’s prone form up and down before licking his lips and saying, “Nah, not yet anyway. Like I said, I want to play first.”

“Damned bastard,” Jim falsely growled while trying to smother a chuckle as Bones stood by his side wiggling his eyebrows and looking like a hungry wolf.

“Now, where do I begin? I’m not interested in this right now,” McCoy said while lightly slapping at Jim’s encased pride. Jim flinched in surprise, not pain.

“Not really interested in these danglers either,” the doctor whispered while thumping Jim’s balls and causing the blond man to shudder.

“But, how about what’s behind your trouble maker?" Bones contemplated out loud in order build up Jim's already straining anticipation. "Spread your legs a little wider for me, darlin’.” He gave Jim’s strong inner thigh a smart enough slap to cause a hand print to be seen.

His lover’s twitching pucker was a healthy pink. “Begging for me so pretty, and I haven’t even touched it yet,” he whispered after Jim had eagerly followed his orders and opened his legs as wide as he could.

“Shit, Daddy please…” he moaned as Bones blew on his exposed entrance.

“Talking time is over, Jim. Now I think it’s time for a prostate exam,” Bones said while tugging at Jim’s trapped penis just enough to cause the blond to hiss slightly in pain.

“Remember to think unhappy thoughts, darlin’, we don’t want you to cause yourself harm by actually enjoying this,” he said as he lubed up his fingers.

“Take a deep breath… now hold it,” he instructed as he slipped a finger into Jim. “Such a good boy. You can breathe now, Jimmy. We wouldn’t want you to pass out before we even had any fun.”

He slowly slid his middle finger in and out of Jim’s opening, watching for signs of discomfort as he gently massaged Jim’s prostate. He was kinky, not sadistic, after all.

He grinned as Jim’s cock gave a twitch and grew slightly. “Bad thoughts,” he whispered while giving the Jim’s heavy sac a stinging thump followed by a harsh pinch.

“Fuck!” Jim yelped in surprise. He should have been expecting anything and everything tonight but, it was all so new to him.

“Too much?” Bones asked, his ‘master’ mask slipping and being replaced by his doctor’s heart, concerned that he had actually hurt Jim.

After Jim gave him a small grin and shook his head no, Bones just nodded and removed his finger. He reached for the slim vibrator he had brought over earlier and generously lubed it.

“Okay Jim, this one’s a little bit bigger. Take another deep breath and hold it,” Bones said as he slowly slid the slim vibrator into Jim. “There you go, all in now. God, you are so fucking beautiful laying there all spread out and just waiting for me to play with you some more. Are you enjoying yourself? You like being used for my pleasure?”

“Yes,” Jim hissed. “So… so damned good. More please.”

“Bad thoughts Jim,” Leonard sing-songed as he noticed Jim’s manhood start to twitch in response of the vibrator brushing against his prostate. “If you get much harder you will be very uncomfortable in your belt. Since I warned you, it will be all your own fault.”

Leonard propped his chin in his left palm and had to bite back a giggle that threatened to erupt from him as Jim started to squirm more the faster he moved the vibrator in and out of his clenching ass.

“You well and truly suck at bad thoughts, Jim. I mean, just look at your cock twitching just trying it’s best to get hard while it’s wrapped up so tightly. Bet you’re wishing that you could get it out of that cage, don’t you? Tell me what you need sweetheart,” Bones cooed to his lover.

“Please Bones… please,” Jim panted.

“Please what darlin’? I’m not a Vulcan mind reader you know; you gotta tell me what you want,” he informed his boy while removing the vibrator and tapping it on the plastic prison.

“Shit, it hurts Bones. Please, let me get hard! I’ve heard of orgasm denial, but erection denial is just plain cruel,” Jim complained while fighting back tears.

“You are such a wimp. Fine but you’ll get a spanking for early release. Do you understand?”

“Spanking. I understand and it will be so fucking worth it,” Jim rambled while spreading his legs even wider giving Bones better access to everything.

“Just remember that you agreed,” Bones muttered while unlocking the plastic casing. “Here we go in three, two, and one.”

Jim screamed in both pain and relief as his penis was suddenly released. The pain and pleasure of a sudden erection was almost too much for him to bear.

“On your hands and knees, Jimmy. Time for your spanking,” Leonard said while shoving at Jim’s hip.

“Pushy bastard,” Jim chuckled while getting into position.

“You might want to sit still for this part,” Leonard mumbled while attaching a device to Jim’s balls and thighs.

“What the fuck?” Jim asked, trying to get a semi-view of what was happening.

“This is a humbler. It’s gonna help you stay in this position during your spanking. Go ahead and move a bit and you’ll see,” he informed Jim as he slid the lock into place.

“Fuck,” Jim yelped as he leaned forward and felt his balls being tugged with the movement. “You’re a sadistic bastard, you know that?”

“You agreed to this, Jim. Now for letting you out early you get five strikes; count them out for me,” Bones informed him before picking up a riding crop and striking Jim across his exposed balls.

“FUCK!” Jim yelled as he tried to sit up and was quickly reminded him of what he was wearing and why sudden movements were a very bad idea. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate you.”

“For that you get an extra strike. Remember to _count_ ,” he reminded Jim before striking his balls again.

“T-two,” Jim stuttered.

“No, that was one. You have to count from the top, boy. So say one,” Leonard instructed while gently rubbing the reddened skin.

“One,” Jim said with a hitched breath as he unconsciously rocked back into the soothing hands.

“Such a good boy. Now remember to keep up the count or Daddy will think that you want me to continue,” Bones said before kissing Jim’s back and resuming the spanking.

By the time Jim had actually counted to six Bones had landed ten strikes, leaving Jim with tears running down his cheeks. His breath hitched as Bones gently rubbed his thumb on the slightly damaged flesh of his balls.

“You did such a good job, baby. Tell me what you want. Tell daddy what you need,” Bones whispered as he bent down and sucked one of Jim’s heated testicles into his mouth.

“I-I need…” Jim stuttered as his mind tried to wrap around Bones calling himself _Daddy_.

“Come on baby, tell me,” he whispered while gently blowing on Jim’s wet balls and stroking his hardened length.

“I need you to fuck me and make me cum, Daddy. Please, please make me cum. Need it so bad,” Jim begged as he realized he wanted to be Bones’ ‘good boy’ as much as the man seemed to want to be his ‘Daddy’.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy you get to choose do you want me to leave the humbler on or do you want it off so you can ride me?”

“Want to ride my Daddy. Want to take you in me and pull your orgasm out of you. Please Daddy… please.”

“OK sweetheart. Gonna leave you in that while I get undressed and into position. So make yourself useful and make sure you are stretched and ready for me. Mind that you only use your fingers boy, Daddy wants you a little tight when he slips into your hot ass,” Bones informed him while getting up off of the bed and tossing Jim the lube he had used earlier.

“Yes Daddy,” Jim said while panting. He grabbed the tube and coated his fingers before reaching back and slipping two fingers into himself while watching his ‘Daddy’ strip for him. Fuck but Bones was so damned hot when he was like this. So demanding… so pushy… and just so fucking perfect. His Bones… His Daddy was absolutely perfect.

“You like what you see boy? Look at you… fucking that hot ass of yours with your fingers and panting while staring at my dick. Do you want my dick that badly? Want to suck on it before I shove it deep into your ass?” he asked while slowly stroking his cock.

“Fuck yeah, let me taste you Daddy… let me get your cock nice and wet before you fuck me with it,” Jim begged while licking his lips.

Bones walked up to the edge of the bed and rubbed his cock on Jim’s waiting lips painting them with his pre-cum before giving his boy permission to suck him and fuck if this wasn’t the best idea he had ever had.

“Suck that cock boy, suck it all the way down and make Daddy feel good. Your damned mouth was made to suck my cock wasn’t it? Look at you just lapping it up trying to choke yourself to get it all in there. You imagining that it’s your ass, boy? Imagining that I’m fucking your tight ass instead of your mouth? Want that don’t you?” Bones moaned as he watched his boy continued fuck himself on his fingers while swallowing him down as he fucked his face. Damned if his boy wasn’t perfect at this.

“Stop fucking that hole of yours with your fingers, boy!”

Jim whined as Bones pulled away from his mouth and walked around the bed to behind him. “Not gonna fuck you, remember you’re gonna ride me darlin’. I’m just coming back here and removing this so you can do as you said you would. You do still want to ride me don’t you?”

“Yeah, want to feel your cock filling me up. Want you so bad Daddy… please hurry,” Jim whined while sticking his ass further in the air to entice his Daddy.

“Such a good little slut,” Bones crooned while removing the humbler. “You know just what to do to tease your Daddy don’t you? But, that’s all right cause Daddy know just what his slutty boy needs.”

Bones gave Jim’s tender balls one last hard slap before he settled at the head of the bed and held his arms out for his boy to join him. “Come to Daddy, Baby. It’s time we took care of that little problem of yours.”

Jim clambered up to join him and bit his lip as he slowly lowered himself on Bones hard cock. “Mmmm you feel so good around your Daddy. Does it feel good to have Daddy in you?”

“Yeah, good. Feels good to have Daddy’s cock in me,” Jim moaned as he finally bottomed out on Leonard.

“Slow down baby,” Bones whispered while holding Jim’s hips in place to prevent him from moving. “You can sit still for just a bit, can’t you boy? Daddy has a special surprise for you.”

“Please hurry, Daddy,” Jim whined as he squirmed in his lover’s lap.

“You ever try sounding boy?” Bones asked while gripping Jim’s dick tightly.

Jim shook his head vigorously. He'd heard about sounding once upon a time but had never had the desire to try it... at least before now.

“You’ll love it. I promise,” Leonard said with a grin while reaching over to get some strange device that was lying on the bedside table. Jim briefly wondered how he had missed it.

“This is just lube but it will be a little cold,” he informed his boy while lining the device up with the slit in Jim’s cock before pushing. Jim squirmed back and forth as he felt the lube enter his hole and sink further and further down as his Daddy stroked his cock.

“You like that baby boy? Do you like Daddy playing with your cute little cock?” Bones asked as he pushed the last bit of lube into Jim’s slit.

“Love it, want more. Please Daddy may I have more?” Jim begged while tightening his ass around Bones length.

“Always so damned impatient. Sit still just a little longer then you can ride Daddy fast and hard if you want to,” Bones said while reaching for a small rod.

“Ummm Daddy…”

“Just try it baby boy. If you don’t like it you can just tell Daddy and I’ll stop. Ready?”

Jim bit his lip and nodded as he watched his Daddy start to slowly insert the ribbed rod into his erection. It didn’t hurt. It just felt… weird. “There. It’s all in now, baby boy, and it doesn’t hurt does it?” he asked while sliding the rod in and out of Jim’s erection.

“Doesn’t hurt,” Jim muttered. “More now?”

“Yeah, baby, more now. Ride Daddy’s cock while he plays with you. Ride me hard and fast. Come on and make Daddy cum,” Bones instructed while stroking Jim’s erection in time with his baby boy’s bouncing.

“How does it feel, baby? Tell Daddy how he’s making you feel.”

“Feels good. So close. Need to cum _please_ ,” Jim begged as he bounced faster on Bones cock.

“Cum for me, boy. Let me feel your ass milk my cock dry; cum now Jim,” Bones said while removing the rod from Jim erection.

“Daddy!” Jim yelled. As his orgasm washed over him, he stilled on top of Bones.

Bones rolled them over and thrust into Jim’s pliant body a few more times before emptying his load into his boys willing body before collapsing on top totally spent.

“Fuck, that was intense,” Bones muttered before kissing Jim’s neck.

“We’ll have to try that again sometime… _Daddy_.”

“Fuck, I have no idea where that came from,” Bones muttered while rolling off of Jim and heading to the bathroom.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Thought I knew all my kinks and you threw in a few I didn’t know I had!”

“Yeah well…” Bones muttered while tossing a wash rag at Jim's head before collapsing back on the bed.

“So any more fantasies you want to try out?”

“I always wanted to spank that naughty school boy for dressing up as a girl,” Bones said with a leer.

“Yeah, you are definitely going to be the death of me, old man. Let me rest up and then you can show this naughty school girl how to behave properly,” he said before grasping the back of Bones neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

It looked like this would be the best shore leave ever.

~Fin~


End file.
